starcraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Gantris Revolt
The Gantris Revolt was a successful war of independence where the worlds of the Gantris Sector successfully drove the UED from the sector. Though very few know it covert operations by, and secret aid from the Mikoyan Alliance played a large part in both the sparking of, and success of the revolt. Buildup to Revolution The Mikoyan Alliance had long hoped to establish an independent Gantris Sector as a buffer between their territory and that controlled by Earth. With the discovery of alien forces in the Koprulu Sector and the launching of a full UED invasion fleet, which passed within 4 light years of Alliance territory while en route to Koprulu, this became a much higher priority. After news of the annihilation of the UED fleet reached Gantris Alliance agents started a number of rumors that the UED planned to offer the sector to either the Zerg or the Protoss, or that the UED planned to abandon the sector in the event of invasion sacrificing the colonists to buy time to prepare a stronger defense in Earth's sector were spread by Alliance agents. These claims were given more credibility by reports that ships and weapons promised to the sector's militias or UED units assigned to the area were being diverted in the wake of the disaster. A number of protests began to break out and Alliance agents in the UED forces and local citizenry worked to fan the flames. Alliance forces raided a number of UED ships leaving evidence that local militias were to blame and routing weapons and equipment captured in the raids to militia units that had begun acquiring hardware from the black market after the UED ceased supplying them. This led to the UED forces ordering the local militias to disband which was the final spark that led to the powder keg exploding into war. To Arms The bulk of the militia forces refused the order and when UED forces moved to attack the known militia bases they found themselves under attack from a combination of the militia, a few members and units of defectors, armed citizens, and many of the agents the Alliance had on the worlds while militia and Alliance spacecraft engaged any UED transports they could find. Within a week eighty percent of the sector was in rebel hands. The surviving UED bases sent out a call for help and a relief force was dispatched. However by the time it arrived Alliance agents within the sector's military industrial complex had introduced a number of new designs which allowed the rebels to repel the assault. Soon afterwards a number of pirate bands in the region offered their services to the rebellion as privateers. The offers were gratefully accepted and soon UED supply and trade routes became hunting grounds while the Alliance sold a number of older small and midzized warships and fighters to such groups via the Black Market. Many of the privateer bands suffered heavy losses with some being completely destroyed, or joining the main rebel fleet in time but they inflicted enough damage to devastate UED morale and along with numerous defeats in battle and pressure from groups within the UED who had proposed abandoning the sector in the face of alien attack and believed that allowing the sector to become a buffer state between Earth and Koprulu was in the UED's best interests forced a truce offer which led to the foundation of the Gantris Coalition. Category:User:Roguestar